tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Interesting Spy
Interesting Spy is a BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Xho. Appearance and Personality It is notable to say that the Interesting Spy is inhumanly stylish. He is a mixture of a RED and BLU Spy, who wears a Fancy Fedora, Made Man, Rogue's Col Roule (all in Noble Hatter's Violet) and occasionally Spectre's Spectacles (in After Eight). He is always well presented and even in the presence of enemies (and even after battle) seems immaculate in presentation. Interesting Spy's personality, however, reflects his envious fashion sense. He has a notable superiority complex, considering himself to be somewhat better than the rest of his colleagues - to the point where thinking that taking a bottle of scrumpy from King Caberface was a clever idea (resulting in a savage beating). Despite that, his personality seems very human compared to most TF2 Freaks. Powers and Abilities The Interesting Spy is notably an intellectual. So smart, that he managed to convert a Demoman into a surfboard with a few 'minor adjustments'. He has easily outsmarted a Heavy (who drove a Nopemobile) and seemingly has the respect of an Engineer and a Medic. Interesting Spy's intelligence often gets the better of him, usually only himself getting out of situations whilst leaving his allies in a situation. It is notable to say that Interesting Spy is aligned with both teams. Interesting Spy is also a renowned close combat extraordinaire. He rivals the Mann of Mystery in close combat; in fact defeating him (with help from two Pyros and a Heavy). After a display of fighting RED Nnnngh Snipers with Bob, it is shown that he has some high level of strength and stamina after knocking over 20 of them unconscious. He also seems to have a strong endurance after surviving a powerful throw by the Mann of Mystery off a platform. Interesting Spy is also very alluring to any non-hostile freak, due to his fashion sense. Interesting Spy is also capable of teleportation, after rescuing Bob from an almost certain death at the hands of Nightmare Medic. There are (possibly) hidden powers Interesting Spy possesses, but it is unknown as of yet. Faults and Weaknesses Although the Interesting Spy has many aesthetic powers and combat powers, his main fault is that Interesting Spy is moderately weak in comparison to other freaks (disregarding close combat). His attitude also gets him into frequent trouble, usually more trouble than he can handle. Trivia *Interesting Spy was created by Xho during a random session of adding hats and miscs to a BLU Spy. Interesting Spy was a result. *Initially, Interesting Spy's name was going to be Spy of Interest. However, Xho saw the Freak Spy of Influence and discarded the name. Gallery InterestingSpyAlternate.png|Interesting Spy's most common alternate costume, considered the TF2sona costume Notable Videos *Heavy and the Nopemobile *Interesting Spy Has A Few Issues *Bob's Spawner *Stupid Demons *Archangel *Sandwiches and Assassins *Freak Profile: Interesting Spy Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Spies Category:TF2sonas